A problem existing with conventional venetian blinds, and in particular with venetian blinds of small size, is that the blinds may be easily damaged if the slats are quickly tilted to their fully closed position or if the tilting mechanism for tilting the slats is tilted or moved beyond a position where the slats are fully closed. Some blind assemblies include structure by which the rate of tilt of the slats and linear movement of tape cables forming part of tape ladders is slowed as the slats approach a fully closed position even though a tilt rod activating the tilt mechanism is rotated at a uniform rate. The purpose of this structure is to prevent jarring of the slats and strain on the tape cable that might occur if the slats are rapidly tilted to the fully closed position. A problem with this existing structure is that if over tilting occurs, that is a tilt rod is rotated beyond a point where the slats are in the fully closed position, the rate of tilting and consequently linear movement of tape cables immediately jumps back to a higher rate imparting a strain on the tape cables which in some instances can result in a cable breaking.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a tilting device which will impart a progressively slower rate of tilt to tiltable slats as they are moved from a fully opened position towards a closed position and which at the same time will maintain a slower rate of linear movement of the tapes cables supporting the slats even when the tilt rod is rotated beyond a slat fully closed position.
It is a further object of my invention to provide for means for preventing excessive rotational movement of the tilting device beyond that necessary to fully tilt the slats to a closed position thus preventing damage to the tilting mechanism and to prevent upper slats from being jammed into contact with headrail structures supporting a tilt rod.